Veemon
Veemon '''and his partner, '''Davis Motomiya (Daisuke in the Japanese version) are the protagonists of the second season of the Digimon anime, Digimon Adventure 02. Background Veemon is an ancient Digimon that was sealed away by Azulongmon in order to have a way to fight off a future crisis in the future. Veemon's seal was broken when Davis Motomiya acquired the Digi-Egg of Courage, during the Digimon Emperor's invasion of the Digital World. Veemon became the partner of the leader of the new Digidestined and set out to defeat the Digimon Emperor and end his reign of terror. Powers & Abilities *'Vee Punch:' Veemon swings his arms in circles to strike the foe. *'Vee Headbutt:' Veemon attacks the foe with an intense headbutt. *'Hopping Kick:' Veemon leaps forwards to unleash multiple kicks on an enemy. Equipment *'D-3 and D-Terminals:' A new model of the Digivice that comes with a terminal. This Digivice allows Veemon to digievolve into different forms, and thanks to the D-Terminals, he can make use of the the Digi-Eggs to use Armor Digivolution. The D-Terminal can also be used to send messages to other users. *'Digi-Egg of Courage:' This Digi-Egg allows Veemon to Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon. *'Digi-Egg of Friendship:' This Digi-Egg allows Veemon to Armor Digivolve into Raidramon. *'Digi-Egg of Miracles:' A temporary Digi-Egg that powered the Digimon Emperor's fortress. It was only used once to Armor Digivolve Veemon into Magnamon. Alternate Forms Flamedramon Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Courage. It gives him a fiery armor and the ability to shoot fire. *'Flame Fist:' Flamedramon shoots fireballs from his fists. *'Fire Rocket:' Flamedramon surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots itself towards its opponent like a rocket. *'Flame Shield:' Flamedramon attacks while surrounded by an aura of fire. Raidramon Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Friendship. It gives him an electric armor, and turns him quadrupedal, and grants him the ability to shoot lightning. *'Thunder Blast:' Raidramon fires an electric blade from the lightning-bearing blade on its head. *'Blue Thunder:' Raidramon fires a powerful electric shock from the three protuberances on its back. *'Thunder Blast:' Fires a bolt of lightning from its mouth. *'Electric Bite:' Snaps at the opponent with electrically-charged jaws. Magnamon Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. This form was only used once in the anime, and it gives him a golden Chrome Digizoid armor and immense power. *'Magna Blast:' Fires a ball of plasma or a barrage of missiles. *'Magna Blaster:' Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from his entire body. However, the size of the Magna Blaster's power rapidly accelerates the damage to Magnamon's data. *'Shining Gold Solar Storm:' Rapidly compresses space, then immediately and explosively expands it, sweeping away surrounding enemies with a golden laser beam. *'Magna Punch:' Magnamon punches with all his strength. *'Magna Kick:' Magnamon kicks with all his power. *'Aura Barrier:' Magnamon protects himself using a light barrier. ExVeemon Veemon's natural Digivolution. It increases Veemon's strength greatly and allows it to fly and shoot lasers. *'Vee Laser:' ExVeemon fires an X-shaped laser from its chest. *'Critical Crunch:' ExVeemon bites the enemu with its strong jaws. Paildramon (See: Paildramon) Feats Strength *Endured 99 attacks from RedVeggiemon, who can easily pierce stone walls. *(Flamedramon) Suplexed a Monochromon. *(Flamedramon) Plowed through Deltamon's Triplex Force. Deltamon is able to easily destroy a mountain. *(Flamedramon) Overpowered multiple DarkTyrannomon. *(Flamedramon) Threw Starmon all across a wasteland with a single attack, and the impact destroyed a Control Spire. *(Flamedramon) Caused a mountain sized explosion. *(Raidramon) Destroyed a Control Spire that not even Garurumon could break. *(Raidramon) Was able to stun ShogunGekomon, who can easily destroy dozens of buildings. *(Raidramon) Cut through dozens of trees with a single Blue Thunder. *(Magnamon) Overpowered Kimeramon. *(Magnamon) With a full powered Magna Blaster, was able to anihilate Kimeramon. *(ExVeemon) Casually threw Tortamon several metres away. *(ExVeemon) Can carry heavy logs with ease. *(ExVeemon) Stopped attacks from Knightmon's sword. *(ExVeemon) Was able to damage MaloMyotismon with the Vee Laser. Speed *(Flamedramon) Casually caught an icicle attack in midair. *(Magnamon) Dodged Kimeramon's attacks. *(ExVeemon) Intercepted Tortamon's Shell Phalanx. *(ExVeemon) Dodged Digmon's Gold Rush. Durability *(Flamedramon) Took attacks from Tyrannomon. *(Flamedramon) Survived an attack from Andromon strong enough to knock him back to his Veemon stage. *(Flamedramon) Survived attacks from SkullGreymon. *(Flamedramon) Survived attacks from MetalGreymon, who can casually wreck mountains. *(Raidramon) Took hits from Golemon, who can destroy a dam. *(Magnamon) Survived the explosion of a the Digimon Emperor's fotress' core. *(ExVeemon) Took hits from Stingmon and Digmon. *(ExVeemon) Took attacks from Triceramon. Skill *Became one of the first Digimon to achieve DNA Digivolution. Weaknesses *If any of its Digivolutions take a lot of damage, they will turn back into Veemon. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Digital Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Namco Category:Digimon Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Animals Category:Toei Category:Saban